Forum:Tetsuo Kurosawa
Forums: Index > http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Regular_Claiming > Name: Tetsuo Kurosawa Gender: Male Age: 16 Godly Parent Choice 1: Nox Godly Parent Choice 2: Erebus Godly Parent Choice 3: Styx Cohort Choice 1: One Cohort Choice 2: Two Faceclaim: Kyouya Ouotori ---- Appearance:'''Tetsuo is around 6'3", with rough and somewhat black messy hair, but in a neat way. He has black eyes that sparkle with hidden intent, and wears glasses. His mouth is always in a frown, sometimes a scowl. Tetsuo never wears the Camp Jupiter T-Shirt, perferring his own choice of style over the camp's bright colors. Usually, his style would include a blue school uniform, sometimes a jacket and an undershirt with jeans, but occasionally he would wear something from his home country Japan, where he was born. He also has a scarf sometimes around him, colored the same color scheme as his clothes. '''Personality: Tetsuo is calm and collected, along with the very often coldness. He can read people like a book, and is therefore able to judge their characters as such. He has no liking for people who are...less intellectual than he, but a very huge disliking for people who fit that quota and is obvious about it. Tetsuo is a bit of a nerd, with high intellegence and a liking for manga and anime. He often is seen on a computer, or carrying a laptop, and you can hear music playing in Japanese from it. Tetsuo also punishes himself for his mistakes and often pushes himself to the limit. Tetsuo doesn't really give a damn if Camp Jupiter falls or rises, as long as he and the very few people he care about are safe. The worst thing you could do is make him angry. He's a patient guy, but when he does get angry... History: Tetsuo was often alone in his life, his father being a very important businuess man. For most of his childhood, he and his father lived in Japan. When he turned 4, per his father's job, the two moved to Chicago, Illinois. When his father remarried when he was 7, he gained an older brother named Harry. Harry was very cruel to Tetsuo, causing him to gain his cold personality to "idiotic bakas" that make themselves obvious (like Harry). Whenever his father was home, he would try to teach Tetsuo about his Japanese culture. Days before he came to Camp Half-Blood, his scent was picked up by a monster and a Satyr. The Satyr took Tetsuo from his home without a second thought and after a long journey from Chicago to Long Island, involving the deaths of a few mortals, they made it to camp. Though right as they reached the border, a figure came out and addressed Tetsuo as the "Prince of " before disappearing. The confused Tetsuo was not instantly claimed, and found his stay in the to be horrendous, but decided everything was worth it when he was discovered to be a child of . the only one at the time. Weapons:'''Kaikinisshoku- Solar Eclipse. A Black Ninjato Please '''Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) '''A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A)' No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim' 4) Put your signature under here.Peace, Love, and Len and Luka. (talk) 03:38, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Unclaimed Comments Well done, though I must say, Camp Half-Blood? My dear friend, roleplay is centred around Camp Jupiter. :) Please fix that. Thank you for your time in writing this and I hope to see you roleplaying soon. ~Moodle, Your's to command (Sig WIP).